The Walford Way
by IHeartParis97
Summary: Jaye is the Cinderella of the Square. Admired by men but not lucky in love, she's elated when newbie Joey takes a shine and they start dating. Thinking she has her fairytale ending, Jaye is gutted when she realises that things aren't always what they seen. And sometimes the closer ones are the better ones.
1. Teddy bear

"Amy, put the bear down." Jaye ordered.  
"Miiine!" Amy screeched waving the charity shop bear like it was gold. "Bear miiine!"  
"The bear doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Auntie Cora." Jaye sighed, tugging on the bear. "Amy!"  
!  
The head flew off the bear, leaving Jaye stood there with the head. "Uh-oh." Jaye whispered.  
"Looks like you've got yourself a problem."  
Jaye laughed as the handsome stranger gestured to the bear in her hands. "The joys of kids."  
"Is she yours?" He asked.  
"God no. She's my half-sister." Jaye looked down at the toddler, who was smiling angelically as if butter-wouldn't-melt.  
"Heya." He got down on his knees and offered the toddler a Chewitt.  
"What do you say, Amy?" Jaye asked.  
"Thankoo! Thankoo!" Amy squealed as Joey stood up.  
"I'm Joey Branning." He offered his hand to Jaye and she shook it.  
"Alice's brother?" Jaye raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "I'm Jaye Mitchell, Alice's friend."  
"Jaye, that's a nice name." Joey winked.  
"I bet you use that on all the girls." Jaye laughed.  
"All the girls?" Joey raised his eyebrows.  
"I bet you get a lot of them, good looking guy like you." She grinned.  
"I bet you use that on all the guys." He winked and she laughed. "Listen, I'm sorry if I seem too forward but do you want to go on a date tonight?"  
She couldn't believe her ears. Yes, yes, yes and a thousand more times yes! He had dark hair and dark eyes and a gorgeous smile with perfect teeth. "Yes." Jaye nodded excitedly. "I'd love to."  
"Good." Joey winked. "I'll meet you in the pub across the road at half seven."  
"Yes you will." She beamed. "Come on Ames."


	2. The Walford Way

"So," Joey entwined his fingers with her as they walked out ouf the pub, "would you go on a date with me again?"  
"I should probably treat you mean to keep you keen...but I won't." She grinned. "So the answer is yes, I would love to go out with you again."  
"Good." Joey held the door open and escorted her out. "Because if you'd said no, I don't know what I'd do."  
"Aww." Jaye smiled. "This has been great, Joey."  
"I know." Joey nodded.

"How was it?" Roxy was sat on their stairs, rising as Jaye walked in. "Was it good? Are you meeting again?"  
"Please tell me you haven't been sat there for the last hour and a half?" Jaye chuckled.  
"Ok...I haven't been sat there for the last hour and half." Roxy grinned.  
"You sad, sad woman." Jaye giggled, hugging her Mum tightly. "It was good. And it ended in a little kiss."  
Roxy gasped. "Will there be a Round 2?"  
"There might just be, yes." Jaye grinned. "Gosh Mum, he's perfect in every way!"  
"I might just have to take him myself!"  
"Nah, you can have Derek!" Jaye smiled wickedly.  
Roxy made vomiting gestures. "I think Cinders had better go to bed so she doesn't look like Hagrid in the morning."  
Jaye laughed as she skipped up the stairs, floating on a rather fluffy cloud nine.

"What's been going on?"  
Jaye turned around and smiled as she saw Whitney stood behind her. "I was ordering breakfast?"  
"Funny one." Whitney smiled. "I mean with Joey."  
"Can I just get my tea and then I'll talk to you?" Jaye gestured to Marie, who was busily working the kettle.  
"Hurry up. Seems we have a lot to discuss." Whitney stalked to the back of the cafe, taking a seat in one of the booths.  
Once she had paid for her tea, Jaye took it to the back, slipping into the chair opposite Whitney. "So Miss Moody, what's up?"  
"Did you not remember to mention Joey yesterday?" Whitney asked.  
"He asked me out," Jaye giggled. "There was nothing to tell - it was hardly marriage."  
"Since you have been here, you have had one date with Disastrous Dave. Joey is funny, hot and perfect for you! How did to go?" Whitney stared straight at Joey.  
"It was good, thank you." Jaye answered.  
"Good?" Whitney repeated. "It was a date not...a cupcake or...or a film. You can't call it good."  
"I don't want to give anything away yet." Jaye shrugged.  
"Will there be another one?" Whitney smiled.  
"Possibly." Jaye smiled shyly.  
"Then it was better than good!" Whitney exclaimed.  
"Shut up, blabber mouth!" Jaye hissed, giggling slightly.  
"Sorry, sorry." Whitney giggled. "Here he is."  
"I bet he isn't-"  
"Alright, Jaye? Did you get home alright last night?" Joey was looming over her, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "The question is, did you? You were slightly worse for wear."  
"I was not!" He grinned. "You had a few glasses of Chardonnay! I had a pint or-"  
"Seven!" Jaye giggled.  
"We'll keep that between us." He winked. "So I thought I'd ask, do you want to go out again tomorrow night?"  
"Yes." Jaye nodded. "Where were you thinking?"  
"How about I surprise you?" Joey grinned.  
"As long as we don't end up go-karting or abseiling." Jaye laughed.  
"Damn it." He laughed before pecking her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
"See you." Jaye watched him go before turning back to Whitney, who was smiling in a told-you-so manner. "What?"  
"You like him, he likes you. Match made in heaven!"


	3. Match made in Heaven

"So," Joey entwined his fingers with her as they walked out ouf the pub, "would you go on a date with me again?"  
"I should probably treat you mean to keep you keen...but I won't." She grinned. "So the answer is yes, I would love to go out with you again."  
"Good." Joey held the door open and escorted her out. "Because if you'd said no, I don't know what I'd do."  
"Aww." Jaye smiled. "This has been great, Joey."  
"I know." Joey nodded, stopping her in her tracks by taking her hand. "And it would be silly not to end it with the perfect ending."  
"What-"  
Jaye was silenced by the feeling of his lips on hers. His hands were snaked around her waist and she had her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened.

"How was it?" Roxy was sat on their stairs, rising as Jaye walked in. "Was it good? Are you meeting again?"  
"Please tell me you haven't been sat there for the last hour and a half?" Jaye chuckled.  
"Ok...I haven't been sat there for the last hour and half." Roxy grinned.  
"You sad, sad woman." Jaye giggled, hugging her Mum tightly. "It was good. And it ended in a little kiss."  
Roxy gasped. "Will there be a Round 2?"  
"There might just be, yes." Jaye grinned. "Gosh Mum, he's perfect in every way!"  
"I might just have to take him myself!"  
"Nah, you can have Derek!" Jaye smiled wickedly.  
Roxy made vomiting gestures. "I think Cinders had better go to bed so she doesn't look like Hagrid in the morning."  
Jaye laughed as she skipped up the stairs, floating on a rather fluffy cloud nine.

"What's been going on?"  
Jaye turned around and smiled as she saw Whitney stood behind her. "I was ordering breakfast?"  
"Funny one." Whitney smiled. "I mean with Joey."  
"Can I just get my tea and then I'll talk to you?" Jaye gestured to Marie, who was busily working the kettle.  
"Hurry up. Seems we have a lot to discuss." Whitney stalked to the back of the cafe, taking a seat in one of the booths.  
Once she had paid for her tea, Jaye took it to the back, slipping into the chair opposite Whitney. "So Miss Moody, what's up?"  
"Did you not remember to mention Joey yesterday?" Whitney asked.  
"He asked me out," Jaye giggled. "There was nothing to tell - it was hardly marriage."  
"Since you have been here, you have had one date with Disastrous Dave. Joey is funny, hot and perfect for you! How did to go?" Whitney stared straight at Joey.  
"It was good, thank you." Jaye answered.  
"Good?" Whitney repeated. "It was a date not...a cupcake or...or a film. You can't call it good."  
"I don't want to give anything away yet." Jaye shrugged.  
"Will there be another one?" Whitney smiled.  
"Possibly." Jaye smiled shyly.  
"Then it was better than good!" Whitney exclaimed.  
"Shut up, blabber mouth!" Jaye hissed, giggling slightly.  
"Sorry, sorry." Whitney giggled. "Here he is."  
"I bet he isn't-"  
"Alright, Jaye? Did you get home alright last night?" Joey was looming over her, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "The question is, did you? You were slightly worse for wear."  
"I was not!" He grinned. "You had a few glasses of Chardonnay! I had a pint or-"  
"Seven!" Jaye giggled.  
"We'll keep that between us." He winked. "So I thought I'd ask, do you want to go out again tomorrow night?"  
"Yes." Jaye nodded. "Where were you thinking?"  
"How about I surprise you?" Joey grinned.  
"As long as we don't end up go-karting or abseiling." Jaye laughed.  
"Damn it." He laughed before pecking her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
"See you." Jaye watched him go before turning back to Whitney, who was smiling in a told-you-so manner. "What?"  
"You like him, he likes you. Match made in heaven!"


	4. Bitter Disappointment

"Not out with the gorgeous Joey today then?" Roxy grinned as she walked into the lounge.  
Jaye muted the TV, curling her feet under her. It was approaching noon and Jaye still had no plan for the day. Thoughts of what Joey had planned for her were whirring in her mind, she couldn't wait. She looked up at Roxy, a small smile on her face. "Not today. We're meeting tomorrow."  
"Ooh! What are you doing together?" Roxy asked, settling into the armchair.  
"It's a surprise." Jaye grinned. "I don't know."  
"That's so romantic!" Roxy exclaimed.  
"It sounds boring but the drink in the Vic. There was no pressure on either of us and we just took our time." Jaye shrugged.  
"So you don't want a candlelit dinner in the Square with fairy lights and caviar?" Roxy grinned.  
"This isn't a romantic movie. That's tacky and Joey would never ever do that." Jaye smiled shyly. _At least I hope he wouldn't_, she thought.

Jaye took extra effort on her date preparation. She didn't want to cause him to change his mind by looking ugly. Jaye shook out her long hair and curled it into bouncy curls and decorated her eyes smokily. Her lips were pink and she wore a white vest, peach maxi skirt, denim jacket and white sandals.  
"You look gorgeous. But what if he takes you sno-tubing or scuba diving?" Roxy bit her lip.  
"Mum, no one in their right mind would take a girl scuba diving at half eight at night." Jaye laughed.  
"Anything is possible with Mr Romance." Roxy grinned. "Where are you meeting him?"  
"In the middle of the Square at eight." Jaye tucked a curl behind her ear. "What if I'm overdressed?"  
Roxy placed two arms either side of Jaye's neck, resting her head on her shoulder so Jaye could see her face in the mirror. "Jaye, you will not look overdressed. The maxi dress is a simple statement in any wardrobe and can be accessorized for any occasion."  
"Stop talking funny." Jaye giggled. "But if you're sure. What time is it?"  
"Uh-oh...five past eight?"  
"Oh no!" Jaye hoisted up her skirt and ran out of the house as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry!" She panted when she caught up with Joey.  
"It's fine." Joey said in his calming voice. "You look perfect."  
"Please tell me we aren't doing something...active." She smiled. "I'm not dressed for it."  
"That's what I need to say...I can't do tonight. Something came up at home." Joey could see the disappointment in her face as she nodded.  
"That's fine." She managed.  
"It's not that I don't want to - because I really do. My sister has demanded I have dinner as a family with Dad else...well..." Joey shrugged. "I'm so sorry, Jaye."  
"It's fine." Her hand grazed his arm gently. "Your family is important. Go home, go on." She ordered.  
"I'll see you soon." He pecked her on the cheek before dashing off.  
"I won't get my hopes up." She couldn't help but mutter it bitterly.


	5. Bare Faced

"That was quick. What did you he take you to the Minute Mart to buy some milk?" Roxy laughed as Jaye walked into the flat.  
Jaye pushed past her, not even cracking a smile or an answer.  
"Jaye, I'm sorry. Did he stand you up?" Roxy called, following her into the kitchen.  
Jaye poured herself a glass of juice and took a seat at the table before answering her Mum. "No." She shrugged. "He told me that something had come up and he couldn't make it."  
"Oh, baby!" Roxy rushed over to Jaye and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.  
"I'm fine, Mum. He said we could do it again. I guess I was just looking forward to tonight." Jaye looked away, willing herself not to cry. Despite knowing another date was on the cards, she had imagined tonight would be the night they had their first date.  
"Get in your pajamas and take off your make-up, I'll make some popcorn and we'll watch a funny film." Roxy helped her daughter out of her chair and ushered her out of the kitchen.

At nine, a sharp knock on the door caused a look of confusion between Roxy and Jaye.  
"Who would that be?" Roxy frowned.  
"Let me look in my crystal ball. No...I guess today I'll have to use the door." Jaye grinned as she got out of her chair and walked to the front door.  
"Heya." Joey smiled.  
"Oh no!" Jaye gasped, shaking her head.  
Joey looked startled. "I...I can...go...if...you want?"  
"No, I don't. Just...look at me!" Jaye sighed. "Please don't look at my face!"  
"You look beautiful, Jaye." Joey said gently.  
"Joey, I'm Roxy, Jaye's Mum." Roxy appeared at the door, smiling brightly.  
"Hi." Joey replied.  
"Tell you what, I need to go for a walk and clear my head. Come in, Joey." Roxy ushered him in. "I'll see you in a bit." She left the flat, closing the door behind her.  
"Oh gosh...I don't know what she's on." Jaye giggled, embarrassed, and Joey laughed too.  
"She's...funny." He grinned.  
"Mental more like." Jaye smiled. "Go in the lounge and I'll get you a beer."  
"Thanks." Joey disappeared in the lounge.  
Jaye ran up the stairs as fast as she could and put on a bra, just to be safe. She took her hair out of the bun and volumised. At least her hair covered her face. She ran back down the stairs and grabbed two beers from the fridge before joining him in the lounge.  
"Here." She offered him the beer and he accepted it gratefully.


	6. Comedy

"What are you watching here?" Joey gestured to the TV.  
"Apparently it's a comedy." Jaye snorted. "But the funniest thing about the movie was the fact they call it a comedy."  
"That bad, ay?" Joey asked.  
"Worse." Jaye answered. "Might as well switch it off-"  
"No." Joey put his hand on hers as she reached for the remote. Their fingers brushed and she stared up at him as she felt the tingle run through her body. "Listen..." His voice was soft and gentle like treacle and made her belly flip.  
"I am." She replied.  
"I'm sorry we didn't get to do what we wanted tonight." He continued.  
"That's fine. You have to treasure the family you've got. Alice clearly means a lot to you." She stroked his hand with her thumb, smiling warmly.  
"She does. And so do you." Joey smiled. "I haven't ruined everything, have I?"  
Jaye placed her free hand on his head and pulled him towards her. His eyes closed as their lips met, gently pushing against each other and developing into a kiss. After a few minutes she pulled back, grinning happily. "Don't be daft."  
He laughed quietly before leaning in and kissing her again.


	7. I'm alright with that

"I'll see you later, yeah?"  
Jaye lent against the door as Joey stood outside. "Course you will." She grinned. "After a kiss like that, you're not going anywhere."  
"I'm glad of that." Joey lent over and kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad of that. You'd better get to bed. It's well late now."  
"I didn't realise you were my Mum." Jaye replied. "I'm going to have a glass of wine and read a magazine."  
"Very _Sex and the City_." Joey grinned.  
"Oh God!" Jaye giggled. "You should not know the name of that film!"  
"What can I say? I'm a girly boy at heart." Joey winked.  
"Maybe you won't see me later." Jaye teased, standing on tiptoes to kiss him again.  
"If you don't like your chic flicks, we aren't going anywhere." Joey shrugged.  
"_Love Actually _and _P.S. I love you _are the best films in the world."  
"Is that the only two you could come up with?" Joey grinned.  
"Yes." She laughed.  
"I'll call you to arrange a date." Joey smiled.  
"See you."  
As Joey retreated down the stairs, Jaye closed the front door. Stood in front of the mirror with a big smile on her face, Jaye couldn't mistake that this was the start of something big. Her life would never be the same.

"I walked past you yesterday." Whitney said.  
It was the next day and Whitney and Jaye were sat in the Antiques Emporium with Tyler and Anthony.  
"Did you enjoy it?" Jaye asked sarcastically.  
"I enjoyed seeing you kiss Joey." Whitney grinned.  
Tyler stopped what he was doing and turned to face Jaye, who had blushed beetroot.  
"Did you?" Whitney asked.  
"Yes." Jaye said proudly. "It was our second kiss."  
"When was your first one?" Whitney laughed.  
"In the living room before our second one." Jaye replied.  
"So you and Joey are an item now?" Tyler tried to sound casual.  
"No."  
He couldn't hide the relief he felt as his face broke into a smile.  
"We're going on another date soon. Let's just say we're seeing each other." She continued.  
"You like him then?" Ant asked, dusting a vase.  
"He's...nice." Jaye smiled shyly.  
"Nice? Babe, he's gorgeous and a true gentleman. Even Lauren said-"  
"Joey is her cousin! I don't want to know what she said!" Jaye exclaimed.  
"She just said if he wasn't, she would. And you can blame her? How can that be related to Derek Branning?"  
"I don't know." Jaye responded. "And no, I don't blame her. Would you, Whit?"  
"I can't answer that - he's your boyfriend!" Whitney looked horrified.  
"No he isn't!" Jaye giggled. "You could if you wanted to."  
"You wouldn't want me to." Whitney shrugged.  
"So I'm the one stopping you?" Jaye grinned.  
"He wouldn't accept me anyway - he is besotted with you."  
"No, he isn't." Jaye shrugged, returning to her shy self again.  
"Yes, he is. Ant heard him telling Fatboy." Whitney smiled and Ant stopped what he was doing.  
"Really?" Jaye laughed.  
"He said you were hot and perfect for him." Ant shrugged.  
"Aww!" Jaye nibbled her fingernails.  
"See you are besotted with him too!" Whitney exclaimed, her eyes wide.  
"You are really annoying today! Yes I really fancy him and yes I find him insanely fit, alright?"  
"Yes, I'm happy with that."  
Everyone turned around and saw Joey stood in the doorway.  
"Kill me now." Jaye muttered, head in her hands.  
"I would but then I can't take you for lunch." Joey answered.  
"Awww!" Whitney squealed. "Go for lunch, Jaye! Let him take you for lunch!"  
"You sound like my conscience!" Jaye giggled as she stood up and walked over to Joey, who put his arm around her. "See you all later."


	8. It was plain to see

"How much of an idiot did I sound in there?" Jaye sighed as she walked through the Square with Joey.  
"Lucky for you, I like idiots." He grinned.  
"I'm _really _sorry if I embarrassed you." She smiled shyly. "Whitney was going on and on at me."  
"It's fine, really." Joey draped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  
"There you are." Roxy ran over, long blonde hair flailing behind her. "I didn't get to speak to you after last night. What's new?"  
"Mum, there you are! Alfie was looking for you. Something about an extra shift in the Vic this afternoon?"  
"I'll see you later." Roxy hurried on past.  
"There's not a shift, is there?" Joey grinned.  
"Sometimes you have to do what you can with my loving mother." Jaye laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where are we going?"  
"I said lunch but I meant a drink in the Vic and a pack of Walkers crisps if you're lucky." He winked.  
"That's better than lunch. All them fancy schmancy candlelit dinners are a waste of time." Jaye shrugged.  
"I'm a bit skint at the moment. Maybe I'll treat you to a KFC once I've got my bank balance up." Joey smiled.  
"I can hardly wait." Jaye laughed, following Joey into the Vic.  
"Nice try, Jaye." Alfie winked as she walked over to the bar. "Good old Rox worked out immediately that you'd set her up."  
"Is she mad?" Jaye stifled giggles.  
"I think she's deliberating whether to find it funny or upsetting." Alfie grinned.  
"She'll go for emotional laughing most probably. 'Hahahaha, how could you do this?'" Jaye imitated.  
Alfie laughed. "What can I get you and this handsome fella?" Alfie asked.  
"I'll have a glass of white wine please, Alfie." Jaye beamed.  
"I'll have half a lager." Joey ordered.  
"I'll bring it over." Alfie smiled.  
Joey and Jaye found a table and sat down, smiling at each other.  
"How do you know Alfie then?" Joey asked, playing with a beer mat.  
"He's been like a substitute father to me since we moved here." She looked over at Alfie innocently. He was talking to some young girls, putting smiles on their delicate faces. "He offers me a place to stay when I need one, a job if I'm ever skint and he's always been my shoulder to cry on and my agony Uncle if I need him. I guess he's the reason a part of me never wants to meet my real Dad. I'd have to give Alfie up for a completely different man and I'm not sure I could ever do that."  
"He clearly worships the ground you walk on. A bit like I do." Joey said gently.  
"And that is why you are the two best men in my life." Jaye laughed, taking his hands in hers. "So how many people have you had asking if we are together?"  
"One or two." Joey chuckled. "My Dad, mainly, and Lauren and Whitney have been on my case about you. How about you?"  
"A few. Mainly your Dad, my Mum, Jack, Lauren and Whitney." Jaye replied. "They won't quit until we give them what they want."  
"Which is?" Joey asked.  
"'We're together and we love each other so much!'" Jaye grinned.  
"After two dates, I'm not sure either of us are ready to say that yet." Joey answered.  
"I know I'm not." Jaye nodded. "I don't trust 98% of guys."  
"Who are the exception?" Joey smiled.  
"Alfie and...if you keep this up, you." Jaye blushed.  
"Fair enough." Joey nodded. "But I will just add, I'm not like the others." He completed the statement with a smile.  
"I'll be the judge of that." Jaye laughed and he grinned.


	9. Woo woo

"Where are you off to now?" Joey asked as they left the pub, hand-in-hand.  
"Tanya's got a job opening in the salon and she told me to pop by." Jaye answered. "I don't know if I want to do it."  
"You should." Joey nodded.  
"For real?"  
"I think you'd be really good at shaving women's backs and buffing dead skin." Joey grinned.  
"I'm serious!" She exclaimed, swatting him playfully.  
"So am I. Really, I am. I think you should do it." Joey answered, returning to his serious self.  
"Alright..I will." She nodded. "I'd better go then."  
"Not without this." He tugged on her hand, pulling her back towards him. His hands wound around her waist and he kissed her, long and hard on the lips.  
"Woo! Woo!"  
They both looked up and saw Whitney and Lauren walking to them, clapping their hands.  
"Here we go again." Jaye whispered.  
"Ready? 3...2...1!" Joey grinned. They both ran as fast as they could in different directions, trying to avoid the giggles and shouts from the terrible twins.

"Sorry I'm late. I was trying to escape your daughter's evil clutches." Jaye apologised as she walked into the salon.  
"Oh no, what's she done now?" Tanya rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know where she gets it from."  
"Keeping on and on at me about Joey! Whitney is just as bad." Jaye grinned.  
"Just slap her. And tell Joey to do the same." Tanya grinned back. "Take a seat and I'll start the question process."  
Jaye settled in a chair and prepared her answers in her head. As soon as Tanya was comfortably seated, the questions began.  
"Have you had any experience working in salons?" She asked.  
"When Mum owned this place and I was sixteen, I used to do the odd job around here, dying hair and waxing. Also I had a Saturday job in a salon for six months, cleaning hair..."


	10. Starry Skies

"How did you do then?"  
Joey and Jaye were sat outside the house Joey shared with Derek and Alice, watching the stars form in the sky as the day descended into night.  
"I think it went alright. It must have gone decent because..I got the job!" Jaye clapped.  
"Well done!" Joey smiled. "That's great. I have news."  
"Go on then." Jaye entwined her fingers with his.  
"Michael has offered me a job in R&R." Joey answered.  
"That's brilliant!" Jaye clapped.  
"Is it?" Joey raised his eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?" Jaye frowned.  
"Are you really happy with me working there? All your family hate Janine and R&R belonged to your Mum." Joey replied.  
"What does that have to do with you working there? I'm happy you're settling down here." Jaye clutched his fingers.  
"I don't want all your family to hate me." Joey bit his lip.  
"They won't. It's just a job, Joey. It doesn't mean you aren't a great guy." Jaye leaned across and placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Does that mean you think I should take it?" Joey asked.  
"No." Jaye smiled as he frowned in confusion. "I know you should take it. Michael offered you that job for a reason-"  
"To get a my Dad."  
"Whatever the reason, it's a job with money and you should take it. I'm trying to be as encouraging as you, you made it look really easy yesterday, but it's ridiculously hard." Jaye sighed.  
Joey laughed heartily. "You're doing a great job."  
"Why thank you." Jaye chuckled softly.  
He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close so she was cuddled into his body. They stayed silent as they watched the few remaining passerbys walk through the Square and the cars trickle out of Walford.


	11. Erased

"Jaye, it's me?"  
"Hi, Tanya." Jaye rolled her eyes as she glanced at the clock. 8:05 wasn't the time for phone calls.  
"Sorry to bother you this early in the morning. Lauren's probably told you this but I just want to let you know...YOU GOT THE JOB!" Tanya cheered, sounding more enthusiastic than Jaye felt. Jaye knew she would have felt different had it been a few hours later and she wasn't still half-asleep.  
"That's great." Jaye replied with all the enthusiasm she could muster. "Thanks, Tan."  
"Don't thank me, you won fair and square. That was a really good interview you gave and I couldn't reject you." Tanya answered brightly. "I'll let you get back to sleep now." She added, chuckling. "I know what you teenagers are like - I've got two fast asleep in my house now!"  
THEN DON'T CALL ME AT 8AM, she wanted to scream but realised she couldn't if Tanya was her new boss. Instead she laughed politely before hanging up. Wait...it just dawned on her. SHE GOT THE JOB!

"You are looking at the new beautician for Booty's." Jaye grinned.  
"That's great news, babe." Joey planted a kiss on Joey's lips.  
"Have you thought any more about Michael's offer?" She asked.  
"I'm going to take it. Screw what your family think, you're what matter." Joey shrugged.  
"I'm glad you stopped caring. My family can take us for what we are." Jaye placed a long kiss on his lips, spearing her tongue through his parted lips and erasing all worries he felt about Michael's offer.


	12. A question other than marriage

"I want your job." Joey confidently strode into Butcher's Joints.  
"I'm sorry?" Janine frowned.  
"I've decided I want the job." Joey repeated, staring at Michael.  
"What made you change your mind? Jaye?" Michael asked.  
"It doesn't matter. I need the money and I need the job." Joey shrugged.  
"As your partner, Michael, what job is this?" Janine demanded.  
"I'll fill you in later, Janine." Michael smiled. "Congratulations Joey. You're our new...muscles."  
"What's the pay and when do I start?" Joey asked bluntly.  
"Woah...manners cost nothing." Janine muttered.  
Michael chose to ignore both comments., instead concentrating on the mound of paperwork on his desk. After a while he looked up and said, "when you've both stopped acting like children."  
Janine snorted. "Michael, this isn't Year 3. Just tell the poor boy his pay so he can go buy some manners."  
"There it is again, Janine. That little snipe." Michael smirked and Janine rolled her eyes. "Joey, you will be on five pounds seventy an hour, two hours a day, three days a week. You start tomorrow when the first load of vodka is delivered to the club at 7:30."

"Thirty pounds a week?" Joey fumed. "How am I supposed to live off of that?"  
Lauren, Joey and Jaye were sat at a table in the cafe, late on Thursday afternoon. Joey had just returned from his meeting with Michael and was now reeling from the money he was going to be earning.  
"Joey." Jaye hissed.  
"Joey, mate, at least you're earning. You're on minimum wage which is pretty decent for a lad of your age." Lauren interjected.  
"Besides, that's more than some people make in a year." Jaye shrugged.  
"How much are you on, Jaye?" Joey asked.  
"I...I don't know." She shrugged.  
"How much?" Joey repeated.  
"...£7.50 an hour for five hours work, four days a week." Jaye mumbled.  
"Exactly. In modern society, men should be earning more." Joey replied.  
"Please do not give us the derogatory crap, Joey. Women earn their own money for themselves, for when they need it." Lauren rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "If you're in a relationship with Jaye, you have to understand she's an independent woman."  
"Way to make a situation awkward, Lauren." Jaye muttered as deathly silence descended.  
Then Joey spoke up. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Jaye."  
Lauren squealed excitedly. "Course there is!"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	13. Big Proposition

"Here are the couple who have admitted to what we knew all along!" Lauren exclaimed to the table.  
"So you got together?" Whitney exclaimed.  
"Yes, they did. In front of me." Lauren answered for them, nodding her head like a _Churchill _dog.  
"Why did it take this long? We all saw it coming." Ant grinned.  
"He's been in Walford for two weeks and yet you all call yourselves psychic? More like psycho." Jaye giggled. "We're just..." She looked up at Joey. "...taking things slowly."  
"Have you slept with each other yet?" Lauren blurted.  
"Lauren!" Jaye glared. "Let's go and sit somewhere else." She went to move Joey away.  
"I'm sorry." Lauren giggled.  
"It was an obvious yes." Whitney winked.  
"I don't want to think about it." Lucy sighed. "That is our friend up there." She was tempted to use the word 'was' instead seeing as Joey was stood in front of her with his arms around his 'girlfriend.'  
"It's a bit of fun, Luce. Unless of course...YOU FANCY JOEY TOO!" Lauren and Whitney cackled.  
"Don't be silly! Of course not! I don't! He's with Jaye!" Lucy protested crossly. Joey and Jaye were watching her, stifling giggles.  
"It's alright, Luce." Jaye giggled.  
"No, it's not! I don't!" Lucy argued, glaring at her.  
"Not everyone fancies his lordship." Tyler snapped.  
Silence descended over everyone. The atmosphere had turned sour.  
"Drinks?" Jaye asked Joey, turning on the brightness.  
"I'll get them." Joey gestured to his wallet.  
"You'd better start saving all those ten pound notes you're going to get." Jaye remarked. "I'm kidding, babe."  
"Ooh, the nicknames have started." Lauren pretended to whisper it to Whitney.  
"Babe doesn't count as a love nickname." Jaye smiled. "Darling and poppet are lovey ones."  
"I think nicknames in general are lovey." Whitney shrugged.  
"I was called 'Mitchell' in school by the boys and that was never lovey." Jaye shrugged.  
"By the boys?" Lauren winked.  
"Die." Jaye grinned as she walked to the bar.

"I didn't realise you smoke." Lucy remarked as she left the pub and bumped into Tyler.  
"I don't." Tyler took a puff on the cigarette.  
"Doing a funny job of showing it." Lucy answered.  
"When I'm stressed, I do." Tyler admitted.  
"Why are you stressed?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.  
"Was I wrong? Does everyone fancy Joey? He's certainly made a good impression on Jaye." He sighed.  
"Of course he did, they're both beautiful and have tough families." Lucy nodded. "Everyone finds him attractive but that doesn't mean to say they fancy him. Rose Branning and Denise were commenting on him in the Minute Mart the other day."  
"'Ooh, lovely fella. Look at those arms.'" Lucy giggled as Tyler executed Rose's voice perfectly. "Do they say that about me?" He grinned.  
"It's more 'that Tyler, chatting up another lady. Just like his brother and his cousin.'" Lucy teased.  
Tyler laughed before fading his smile. "You know you said ' everyone finds him attractive,' do you?"  
It was the question Lucy was dreading. "I'd be stupid if I said he was average or below standard." She answered.  
"So you think he's hot?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know. Why are you so bothered, Tyler?" Lucy frowned.  
"If you fancy him, I have a plan to make him fall for you. So that I can get Jaye." Tyler whispered.  
"Tell me."  
So he did.  
"I'm in." Lucy nodded, an evil grin appearing on her face. "All the way and back again."


	14. Plan of action

Lucy planned to put the plan into action almost straight away. After speaking to Tyler, she hurried across the Square and towards Butcher's Joints, desperate to see Michael. She was in luck. Sat as his desk, scribbling in a jotter was the Moon himself.  
"Lucy, what a surprise." He smiled.  
"Yeah, sorry to disturb you, I just need to ask you something." Lucy put on her best smile.  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Michael asked.  
"Jaye, being Jaye, forgot...er...the hours Joey was supposed to be working...tomorrow...and she was too busy...to...er...come and ask you...herself. I volunteered." Lucy answered.  
"What a great friend you are." There was a hint of sarcasm. "The load starts arriving at half seven tomorrow morning. Surely, she could have just asked Joey?"  
"She hasn't seen Joey all night." Lucy bit her lip, hoping he would buy it.  
"They walked past, hand in hand about an hour ago." Michael frowned.  
"7:30 yeah? Thanks I'll go and tell her." Lucy ran out of the shop and down the street.  
"Jaye wasn't the one who wanted the times, was she? She can't pull the wool over my eyes...or Joey and Jaye's." Michael chuckled to himself as he sipped a tumbler of scotch.

Lucy spied Joey from her bedroom window, trying to decide the best time to go and see him. She had dressed to impress in skin tight cream jeans, brown brogues and a beaded camisole. Her hair was done with the fringe clipped back and she had sprayed herself with a perfume, aptly named 'Seduction.' She had her cover story all sorted, all she had to do was talk. Noting the coast was clear, she snuck down the stairs, out of the house and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Crikey, Luce. You made me jump." He chuckled, lowering a box onto the floor.  
"Oops, sorry." Lucy giggled, winding a strand of hair around her little finger.  
After a short silence, Joey chuckled again. "Is there anything you wanted?"  
"Oh, yeah." She nodded, dropping the strand of hair. "I feel...so terrible asking you...would you mind coming over tonight and lifting some boxes around for me? With my Dad gone and no brother around, I need all the help I can get."  
"I would love to, Lucy-"  
"Great. Around six thirty?" Lucy tried to ignore the 'but' that was coming.  
"...but I'm going out with Jaye for the night. Why don't you ask Tyler?" Joey asked.  
"Tyler...won't do it. He says he's too busy and doesn't want to spend time doing trivial things like that." Lucy tried to look sad. "Thanks anyway, Joey." She started to walk away but was stopped by the calling of her name. "Yes?" She asked, turning around.  
"I'll come over at five, if that's ok?" He appeared to want to help her.  
"That's brilliant. Thanks, Joey." Lucy beamed.  
"It's nothing. See you then." Joey smiled.


	15. Stolen kisses

Lucy glanced at her reflection, trying to make it appear like she hadn't tried very hard. With only two minutes until Joey arrived, Lucy necked two glasses of wine and readjusted her skirt. She had gone for a peach chiffon maxi skirt and white jumper to make herself appear grown-up and vintage. Her blonde hair was neatly plaited and she'd added red lipstick to her lips.  
"Too try hard." She cursed. She couldn't change now. Not with Joey arriving at any minute. As if planned, Joey rapped on the door.  
"It's all or nothing." She whispered to the mirror. "Coming! Lucy ran to the door, opening it and smiling brightly.  
"I've got to be quick because I'm meeting Jaye in forty five minutes."  
It wasn't the most promising start but still Lucy smiled brightly. "I won't keep you. Thank you so much, Joey."  
"It's nothing." Joey answered modestly. He rubbed his hands together. "Where are these boxes?"  
"Here." Lucy gestured to a stack of boxes in the living room. "These go up in the attic. I'll pop the kettle on."  
"Tea, two sugars please." Joey called as he took the first box upstairs.

"What did you have in those boxes?" Joey giggled as he sipped his tea.  
"Old clothes of mine and Bobby's." Lucy smiled, settling in the sofa next to him. "How much do you want?"  
"Nothing." Joey answered.  
"What?" Lucy frowned, looking up.  
"You need all the money you have. Jaye's told me your situation." Joey shrugged.  
"I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" Her voice raised.  
"I'm not-"  
"I have money. I have enough money to keep me going!" She shouted. "Don't pity me!"  
"Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to take money from you if you still needed it." Joey sighed.  
"Except I don't!" Lucy grabbed her purse of the mantelpiece and chuckled a twenty pound note at him.  
Joey launched himself off the sofa. "I'm not taking your money in a heated argument only for you to regret it later. I did it as a favour."  
"Why does everyone think I need a favour-"  
She was silenced by the feeling of lips on hers. Joey was kissing her...Joey was actually kissing her! She hadn't had to seduce him - he'd done it himself. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands held her waist. His lips were pushing harder against hers now, tasting her cherry lip gloss and wrestling her tongue. A bang on the window made them jump back in fright. Derek was peering through the window, a smile on his face as he wagged his finger.  
"How about you let me in, ay?"


	16. Sounds like a plan, Batman

"Come on then. I'm waiting." Derek chuckled.  
"What do we do?" Lucy feigned fear, widening her eyes.  
"We don't know how much he saw." Joey shrugged.  
"Of course we do! He saw everything! Joey, you have a girlfriend and she is my best friend." Lucy turned away from him, trying hard not to smile.  
"Lucy, he won't tell." Joey placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm going to count to three and if you don't let me in, Jaye can join us. 3..."  
"What do we do?" Lucy asked, turning to face him.  
"2..."  
"Run?"  
"We can't run!"  
"1...thanks, Lucy. I thought Jaye would have to join me outside then as well." Derek wiped his feet on the 'Welcome' mat as he walked into the lounge. "Alright, Joey? In fact, let me answer that. I doubt you are, I guess getting caught cheating on your girlfriend is a bit of a downer."  
"I didn't cheat on Jaye." Joey said through gritted teeth.  
"You were with another girl whilst dating someone else. Does Jaye know you're here? No? Then it's cheating." Derek shrugged.  
"Lucy, I'll take a cold beer." Derek nodded in her direction.  
"I'm not a wait-"  
"We're going to be here a little while I should imagine. Maybe get one for yourself and Joey." Derek smiled as Lucy glared at him before scurrying into the kitchen. "Are you proud of yourself, son? Two at once?"  
"This was the first-"  
"No." Derek held his hand up, silencing Joey. "I thought I raised you better than this."  
Joey's eyes narrowed and his voice turned icy cold. "You didn't raise me. Mum did."  
"You weren't brought up like this. You were taught to respect women. Sure, I have beef with the Mitchells but Jaye is nice, good for you. And you're stringing Lucy along now, Joey."  
"This was a one-off - a mistake. I just want to go and meet my girlfriend." Joey rubbed his face with his hands. "I was trying to help."  
"I bet ya were." Derek raised his eyebrows. "How can you meet Jaye and kiss her, knowing Lucy was still on your lips?"  
"Don't do this!" Joey shouted.  
"Do what?" Derek widened his eyes innocently.  
"Three bee-" Lucy was cut off by Joey's shouts.  
"Manipulation! Making out that we are the same people! I'm nothing like you."  
"That's what you hope." Derek smirked. "You've made mistakes same as me and you'll regret it now."  
"Do you know what?" Joey shouted. "I'm going to go and tell Jaye what happened. That way you have nothing on me and neither does Lucy!" He was out of the house in seconds.  
"Joey, no!" Lucy ran after him, managing to stop him halfway across the Square. "Please don't tell her. She'll hate us both."  
"I have to be honest with her. Derek won't stop until he's won and I'm just as unhappy as he is." Joey sighed.  
"You kissed me and now you regret it, but that can stay between us." Lucy said gently, stroking his arm.  
"What about Derek?"  
"Tell him you told Jaye about our kiss and that he has nothing on you." Lucy shrugged. "Say you've moved on from it and don't want to bring it up."  
"That is a great idea. Thank you, Lucy!" He grabbed her arms and kissed her on the forehead before running off quickly.


	17. 100 evil

Lucy walked past the car lot, a large smile on her face. Joey had kissed her - she hadn't had to do anything.  
"Get off!" She ordered as something grabbed her arm and yanked her down the side of the car lot. Lucy battled the stranger, swinging her arms and legs around as she was sucked into the dark alley.  
"It's me, you idiot." Tyler snorted.  
"Oh." Lucy brushed her arms off as Tyler released her.  
"'Get off! Get off!'" Tyler put on a high pitched voice.  
"Something grabs you and starts pulling you down an alley and you expect them to be all 'take me, take me?''" Lucy put a hand on her hip. "What do you want anyway? I thought we weren't meeting until tomorrow."  
"I don't know if I can wait that long." Tyler shrugged. "Tell me what happened."  
"Do we have to do it here? This whole 'alleyway' scene makes it seem like we're being sneaky." Lucy frowned.  
"Because we are." Tyler snorted. "We can go back to my place. Ant's at the Emporium."  
"Which is where you should be." Lucy raised her eyebrows.  
"'Which is where you should be.' Shut up." Tyler smiled as he ushered her out of the alleyway.

"Coffee?" Tyler gestured to the pot of Minute Mart coffee.  
"That doesn't look drinkable. It looks like muddy puddles in a glass container." Lucy frowned.  
"So it's not what you serve in the the cafe but it's bearable." Tyler shrugged.  
"Believe it or not, Dad isn't afraid to spend more than 37p on a pot of coffee." Lucy realised she should have said 'wasn't.' Chances were, coffee was the last thing on his mind, wherever he was.  
"That surprises me." Tyler grinned. "What about water?"  
"In a house with two men, is it definitely water?" Lucy teased.  
"You're so snobby." Tyler rolled his eyes. "If you don't like my pad, we should have gone to the Vic."  
"Firstly, 7 'o' clock pints aren't my thing and secondly, a boy and a girl at the same table? People would get the wrong idea." Lucy pretended to look horrified.  
"Alright, alright." Tyler chuckled, settling into a chair. "What's the news?"  
"Stage 1 is in progress." Lucy grinned. "I didn't have to seduce Joey-"  
"You mean you've chickened out?" Tyler glared.  
"Joey kissed me." Lucy finished.  
"No way!" Tyler gasped. "Does Jaye know?"  
"Someone not as good did. Derek Branning." Lucy smiled. "And him and Joey were arguing about it."  
Is Derek going to tell Jaye?" Tyler asked.  
"No." Lucy grinned.  
"Why are you smiling? We're right back to Square 1." Tyler sighed.  
"Or are we?" Lucy smiled knowingly.  
Tyler, not getting what she meant, nodded. "Yes, we are. That's why I just said 'we're right back to Sqaure 1.'"  
"Shut up. It's like sitting next to Pinky from Pinky and the Brain." Lucy growled. "I have a plan."  
"What is it?" Tyler tried not to show his hurt at being compared to an over-sized mouse.  
"I keep letting this happen - in front of Derek. He'll have to tell eventually." Lucy winked.  
"Now that...is perfect." Tyler nodded,. imagining a life with Jaye.


	18. Singing the blues

"Where have you been?" Jaye chuckled, standing up and pecking Joey on the lips.  
"I had to help Lucy with some boxes." Joey shifted uncomfortably.  
"Are sure that's all-"  
"What else would it be?" Joey snapped.  
"I don't know..." Jaye looked bewildered. "I was going to say repainting the living room or making dinner."  
"I'm just messing with you." Joey smiled, settling in a chair. "Have you ordered yet?"  
"No. But I'm glad you did show up because they were giving me funny looks from the bar. And the woman that looks like Miss Piggy muttered 'a restaurant is for ordering not bird watching' as she passed." Jaye smiled.  
"I got...waylaid." Joey shrugged. "But I'm here now."  
"Which means I can order the korma I've had my eye on." Jaye grinned.

Lucy let herself out of Tyler's house and made her way across the Square.  
"I want words with you, Lucy." Derek blocked her path.  
Lucy felt the usual mixture of hate, anger and fear sink in as he approached her. Only this time it was peppered with fear about what was to come. A rough 'seeing to' by Derek's fists or some harsh words about Joey.  
"Here's two: do one." Lucy glared.  
"That's no way to speak to your future father-in-law." Derek chuckled.  
"Father-in-law? I don't think so." Lucy frowned.  
"I have something to say that you'll want to hear. Shall we go to the cafe?"  
Lucy hesitated for a moment before walking away from him.

"I took it that I was meant to follow." Derek followed Lucy into the cafe.  
She shrugged. "No loss to me if you do."  
He chuckled. "Yes, it is."  
Lucy slipped into a back table and waited for Derek to do the same. "The sooner you say it, the sooner you can leave."  
"Alright..it's not Jaye Joey wants. It's you." Derek came straight out with it.  
"Don't be stupid." Lucy felt the smile pricking at her lips.  
"That kiss won't be a one off. He kissed you for a reason. He _fancies _Jaye, he _likes _you." Derek smiled.  
"If he liked me, he wouldn't be with Jaye." Lucy shrugged.  
"Sometimes people don't admit how they feel until it's too late. That's why I want you to seduce Joey. If I know my boy, he won't turn you down." Derek winked.  
"I don't want to fall out with Jaye though." Lucy bit her lip.  
"This isn't about Jaye, this is about you. And Joey. I won't tell if you don't." He patted his nose before exiting the cafe.  
Lucy sat at the table, staring into space. Was Derek serious? Or was this just a ploy to humiliate her?


	19. Just say stop

Lucy stared at the message screen of her phone. All the letters, all the numbers and all the symbols were there, they just wouldn't form the words she needed to say. She wasn't sure she could form those words herself. She had to see Joey, see if it was true. But Lucy could see him on her date with Joey, sat in the Argjee Bharjee, sharing a Vindaloo and kissing. That should be her. And if Derek was right, it soon would be.  
_I need to see you. Lucy.  
_It was brief and straight-to-the-point, just like Lucy. All she had to do was click 'send.'  
Her finger hovered...

_I need to see you. Lucy.  
_Joey read the message a few times, trying to work out if it really was Lucy. Did he want to see her too?  
"Who's that from?" Jaye asked, fiddling with the tablecloth.  
"It's one of those...'we know you had an accident and we're here to help' messages." Joey turned his phone off and set it in the table.  
"I don't get those. They don't know about an accident if I didn't have it." Jaye chuckled, sipping the last dribble of her wine. "Shall we get going? Bill please?"  
"Here's £30. I need to pop out quickly." Joey set the money on the table before hurrying out.  
"Joey? Joey!" She called, frowning as he disappeared. What was going on with him?

_Knock, knock!  
_Joey knocked on the door, praying it would open so he could dive inside.  
"Joey? You came?" Lucy asked gently.  
"You said you needed to see me." Joey shrugged.  
"Come in." Lucy smiled, holding the door open. "Go through the living room."  
She shut the door behind herself and took three deep breaths. "You can do this." With as much confidence as she could muster, she followed him into the living room and settled into the sofa he was on. "Hiya."  
"Can we just get on with whatever is in hand?" Joey asked. "I'm supposed to be with Jaye."  
"I'm going to do something right now and I want you to stop if you're not happy with it." Lucy moved forward...


	20. Something or someone?

Lucy leaned across and pressed her lips on his. Her hands, with the perfectly manicured fingernails, went to cradle her face as he slowly allowed himself to kiss her back. Their lips moved together for a few seconds before Lucy ran her tongue along his bottom lip, causing a jolt of electrivity to glide through Joey. He immediately opened his mouth to welcome her tongue inside. Their lips moved in synch as Joey's hands clutched her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lucy's arms wrapped around him and she found her hands tangling in his hair. After a while, she pulled back. "You didn't say stop once."  
Joey nodded slowly. "No...I didn't."  
"Why aren't you with Jaye?" Lucy asked.  
Joey sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I felt I had to see you too."  
"Exactly. So why are you with Jaye?" Lucy frowned.  
"Because I love her too!" He exclaimed, walking out.  
"No!" She ran after him. "You can't love two people."

"Hey, babe." Joey let himself into Jaye's home.  
There was no reply, causing Jaye to check all the rooms. He found Jaye sipping a mug in the kitchen, staring into space.  
"Hey." He repeated.  
She looked up at him, icy look in her eyes, before casting them back to the ground.  
"What's up?" Joey frowned, sitting down opposite her.  
"You!" Jaye shouted, glaring at him. "I looked like an idiot, sat in that restaurant all by myself, watching you run away from me!"  
"I told you I had something to do." Joey said gently.  
"Something? Or someone?" Jaye snapped.  
Joey's head snapped to face her. "What?"  
"You ran off after checking your mobile? What was she waiting for you at your house? Or her's?" Jaye yelled. "I am not playing second fiddle to your girlfriend, Joey!"  
"There is no girl, Jaye! I promise! I wouldn't do that to you...to us!" Joey protested.  
Jaye looked up at him, voice soft. "Then how come I find it so hard to believe you?" She turned her back on him and walked away.  
Joey sunk back into a chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "No, no, no." He whispered. This could not be happening.

**_Oh my...I have just seen how many views this has had so far and the amount of reviews I have got and I am bursting with happiness! Reviews and views and favorites and alerts make me so so so happy! Please keep it up so my happiness can reach new levels!  
_**_**On another note, I have a huge thank you to make. SerenBex has been writing an amazing Eastenders fic which has recieved so much praise because of how great it is. Therefore I was so pleased when she reviewed my story! Thank you, you have been such a big help sweetie. And another thank you to MrsRachelSchmidt13 for all her ongoing support since my Eva/Finn/Kyle days! THANK YOU!:)**_


	21. Explanation

Later that night, Jaye was sat in Whitney's living room, nursing a mug of coffee as Whitney listened patiently.  
"I mean, I thought he was serious about us. He told me he loved me. What sort of man runs out midway through a date and refuses to give a viable explanation?" Jaye closed her eyes, rubbing her temple.  
"Babe, it's nothing to get upset over. Soon enough he'll realise that he's an idiot and he needs you. He wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on you." Whitney replied.  
"If he's not stupid enough to cheat, why won't he tell me the truth?" Jaye sighed, staring at Whitney, waiting for an answer.  
"Joey is being a typical boy, putting his pride before his relationship." Whitney shrugged. "Us girls are going out tonight and I think it would do you good to come too. You know, get dressed in a frock and heels and curl you hair - you'll forget all about this."  
Jaye shrugged. "I haven't been out for a while. Why not? It's not like Joey'll notice I'm gone."  
"Exactly." Whitney giggled and Jaye rolled her eyes, laughing. "I have these heels and I think they'll look so much nicer on you."  
"Don't be daft. You wear them." Jaye smled, patting Whitney's knee. "I'm going to go and change. I'll meet you outside the club at seven."

Jaye checked her reflection once more. Having checked her phone a hundred times, she was surprised he hadn't made any contact with her. People argued in relationships but they always made up after. This was there first row but it wasn't supposed to end badly. She dropped her phone onto her bed and turned back to the mirror. Her long hair was straightened perfectly and the sides were clipped back. Her tanned skin had a dusting of rose blush and her blue eyes were outlined with eyeliner and a few coatings of mascara. Her tiny body wore a strapless mini dress with little gold studs and gold platforms.  
"Jaye?"  
She heard the front door close and a voice shout her name. Turning away from the mirror and focusing her gaze on the mirror, she waited until the footsteps were padding across the hall and opening her bedroom door. "Joey." She registered.  
"Alright?" He mumbled.  
"Funnily enough, I've been better." Jaye shrugged.  
"I don't blame you for being angry." He answered.  
"Really? I'm glad of that." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"I understand that I messed up big time but I have a really good explanation that I couldn't share at the time." Joey sighed.  
Jaye smiled to herself, noting that Whitney was right in what she said about him. "What could you possibly say that would make this any better?" She frowned.  
"I was buying you...this." Joey fished a navy blue box out of his pocket, a tiny square made of velvet. She gasped as he opened it up, revealing a silver ring.


	22. Promise this

"Look at you!" Whitney and Lauren hollered.  
"Thought I'd..." Jaye volumised her hair and stuck her lips out. "...dress up."  
They all cackled as they walked through the Square.  
Lucy tried not to glare at Jaye as they walked through the Square. Joey had refused to explain why he was so irate that afternoon but she'd figured he'd argued with Jaye. A few hours later and he'd left, muttering something about repairing what was broken. Lucy looked her up and down from behind, her eyes falling on her hand. "W-what is that?" She called.  
Whitney, Lauren and Jaye turned around.  
"What's what?" Lauren frowned.  
"On your hand, Jaye." Lucy gestured to her hand and Jaye brought it up to her face.  
"What?" Lauren shrieked.  
"He proposed?" Whitney gasped.  
Lucy couldn't keep the glare out of her eyes as they fussed around Jaye.  
"No." She giggled, staring at the ring lovingly. "It's a promise ring."  
"Awww!" Lauren and Whitney chorused.  
A promise ring? Lucy wanted to scream. Less than an hour ago, he'd told Lucy he loved her. He was playing her and Jaye.  
"I would not get engaged to someone after three weeks." Jaye chuckled. "Try three years."  
"I was surprised." Whitney nodded.  
"He told me that was why he ran out earlier. He was getting the gem specially cut and the man rang him." Jaye beamed proudly.  
"At seven?" Lucy questioned.  
"What are you saying, Lucy?" Jaye snapped.  
"Don't be a party pooper!" Lauren sang. "We now have something to drink too."

"What were you thinking?" Lauren hissed down her phone.  
"I'm sorry. I had to put her off somehow." Joey whispered. "You know I love you."  
"Then finish it. If that's true." Lucy hung up.

Joey dropped his phone of the table. Damn.


	23. I'm sorry I met you

A week later and Joey knew what he had to. Since Lucy had told him to make that decision, he'd be considering it whilst cuddling Jaye and Lucy. His birthday was tomorrow and he knew Jaye had a big surprise planned. She was always jumpy when he walked into the room and he'd answered the phone to Ray who had no reason to call.  
"Can we meet?" He held the phone to his ear as the words escaped his mouth.  
"I'm still working, babe. Can we meet tonight?" She answered.  
"This won't take long. Five minutes." Joey shrugged.  
He could hear her thinking about it for a while. "Go on then. Only because it's you. I'll see you in two minutes."  
She sounded so happy, yet Joey was going to break her heart. In less than three hundred seconds.

"What was it that couldn't wait another hour an a half?" She giggled as he approached her.  
"We need to talk." Joey said solemnly.  
"Joey?" She frowned, leaning against the wall. Her smile had disappeared now.  
"I think we need to end things." He said simply.  
"Finish our relationship?" She gasped.  
"I don't think we're working anymore." Joey shrugged.  
"Joey, don't do this! I love you and you love me!" She exclaimed.  
"I know you love me and I love you, but not like I should. I'm sorry, Lucy." He sighed.  
"No, Joey." Lucy glared, her voice sour. "I'm sorry. Sorry I ever met you."


	24. Trying it on the wrong girl

"He has no idea!" Jaye giggled to Whitney.  
"What is he doing now?" Whitney asked.  
"Getting dressed for a meal in the Argee Bharjee." Jaye exclaimed. "He doesn't suspect a thing."  
"You've done well." Whitney nodded. "You just have to get him to the Vic now."  
"That'll be as easy as pie." Jaye winked. "Now get yourself over there and get ready for us."

"I thought we were going to the Argee Bharjee?" Joey frowned as they headed towards the Vic.  
"I thought we could have a drink first. Raise a toast to you!" Jaye grinned.  
Truth was, he didn't feel like celebrating anything. He was missing Lucy like crazy.  
"Whatever." Joey shrugged.  
"Joey." She sighed, stopping in the middle of the street. "At least pretend to enjoy yourself. I've tried really hard today."  
"You're right, I'm sorry, baby." Joey planted a kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her into the Vic.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone shrieked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOEY!"  
"Oh my..." Joey gasped, looking down at Jaye.  
"Happy birthday, baby." Jaye pecked him on the lips.  
"Get this down you, buddy." Alfie handed him a frothy pint.  
"Thank you." Joey nodded at everyone.  
"Music, please!" Kat called and Andrew hit 'play' until the speakers blasted heavy drums round the pub.

Jaye sat a table on her own, watching Joey share another pint with Anthony and Fatboy. He'd completely ignored her all evening, staying with his friends. Lauren and Whitney were dancing with each other and Lucy was sat with Tyler. Jaye watched Max exit the pub and Jaye decided she needed fresh air too. She breathed it in as the cold air took over her body, perching on the bench outside the pub.  
"How come you ain't in there, Jaye?" Max asked, sitting next to her. He was clutching a pint and a fag, watching her expectantly.  
"I needed air." Jaye answered.  
"Joey's hardly noticed you all night. What's that about?" He frowned.  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't think he feels the same anymore. I think we're clinging onto the last threads of our relationship."  
"Don't be silly. Even Derek's elated for you." Max smiled and Jaye chuckled.  
"The days feel like years when I'm alone. I never thought I'd need someone there for me, all the time, even when I cried. But I've realised that I need Joey. I've never felt like that before...everything I do, reminds me...of him." She sighed, casting her eyes to the floor.  
"That's what love is about. Pain is all part of it and if it hurts, you love him." Max shrugged.  
"You think?"  
"I've hopped from bed to bed but never has it hurt so much than when I'm away from Tanya." He said gently.  
"That's sweet...sort of." She nodded. "It'll sort itself out."  
"As long as you're happy."  
"Max!" She exclaimed as he put his lips on hers, kissing her. "Get off!"  
He pulled back, frowning at her.  
"Clearly you've had to much to drink considering you think it's acceptable to kiss your nephew's girlfriend."


	25. Stained

As Jaye walked back into the pub; Lauren, Whit, Ant and Tyler were dancing and drinking in one corner and Joey and Lucy were arguing in the corner. Jaye dived into the booth, desperate to avoid being seen.  
"Why did you leave me for her?" Lucy demanded.  
"I love you and I love her." Joey sighed. "I have to try so hard at loving her because of how much she loves me."  
"So it takes effort?" Jaye found herself standing up and marching over. "Loving me doesn't come naturally?"  
"That's not what I meant-"  
"I know what you meant. You two have been seeing each other behind my back? How long for?"  
"A few weeks." Lucy mumbled.  
"I can't hear you!" Jaye yelled, attracting the attention of the pub.  
"A few weeks!" Lucy repeated.  
She turned her attention back to Joey. "Was I not enough for you?"  
"Yes, you were! It was a mistake-"  
"Let me make this easy for you." Tears streamed down Jaye's face. "We're over. So now you can love each other."  
"Jaye-"  
"And you," Jaye turned to face Lucy. "I thought you were my friend. But you're just a selfish, manipulative, self-loathing cow." She picked up a glass of red wine off the bar and threw it all over Lucy's white blouse before shouting. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOEY!" and storming out.


End file.
